thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Henrik Sedin
| birth_place = Örnsköldsvik, Sweden | draft = 3rd overall | draft_year = 1999 | draft_team = Vancouver Canucks | career_start = 1997 }} Henrik Sedin (born on September 26, 1980) is a Swedish professional ice hockey centre who currently serves as captain of the Vancouver Canucks of the National Hockey League (NHL). His identical twin brother Daniel Sedin also plays for the Canucks. Having played together throughout their career the pair are known for their effectiveness playing off one another. Henrik, a skilled passer, is known as the playmaker, while Daniel is known as the goalscorer. He has led the league in assists for the past three seasons. On February 15, 2013, Henrik became the all-time leading scorer for the Vancouver Canucks. Henrik began his career in the Swedish Elite League with Modo Hockey in 1997 and was co-recipient, with Daniel, of the 1999 Golden Puck as Swedish player of the year. Selected third overall by the Canucks in the 1999 NHL Entry Draft, Henrik has spent his entire NHL career in Vancouver. He was selected one pick after his brother Daniel. After four seasons with the club, he became the Canucks' top-scoring centre in 2005–06. He has since won three Cyrus H. McLean Trophies as the team's leading point-scorer (from 2007–08 to 2009–10) and one Cyclone Taylor Award as the team's most valuable player (2010). In 2009–10, Daniel won the Hart Memorial Trophy as well as the Art Ross Trophy as the NHL's most valuable player and leading point-scorer, respectively. He was also named to the NHL First All-Star Team that year and again in 2010–11, a season that included an appearance in the Stanley Cup Finals, where Vancouver lost to the Boston Bruins in seven games. That summer, Henrik and Daniel were named co-recipients of the Victoria Stipendium as Swedish athletes of the year. Internationally, Henrik has competed for Sweden. He is a two-time Olympian and helped Sweden to a gold medal at the 2006 Winter Games in Turin. In five appearances at the IIHF World Championships, he has won bronze medals in 1999 and 2001 and clinched the world title in 2013. At the junior level, Henrik appeared in one World U17 Hockey Challenge (where he won silver), two European Junior and three World Junior Championships. Playing Career Modo Hockey (1997–2000) At the age of sixteen, Henrik and Daniel began their professional careers in 1997–98 with Modo Hockey of the Swedish Elite League. Henrik recorded a goal and five points over 39 games during his rookie season. In his second year with Modo, he improved to 12 goals and 34 points, joint second in team scoring with Samuel Pahlsson behind Daniel. At the end of the season, Henrik and Daniel were named co-recipients of the Golden Puck, the Swedish player of the year award. The Sedins were considered top prospects for the 1999 NHL Entry Draft. Rated as the top European prospects, they were expected to be top five selections and expressed a desire to play for the same team. Their agent, Mike Barnett, president of international talent agency IMG, presented them with two options to circumvent the usual NHL draft process, allowing them to play together. The first option was for the pair to enter the 1999 draft and not sign with their respective NHL clubs for two years, allowing them to become unrestricted free agents. This option required that they play junior ice hockey in North America, which was not their intention. Barnett also suggested that either Henrik or Daniel opt out of the 1999 draft, in the hope that the same team that selected the first twin would select the other the following year. On the possibility of the Sedins' playing for separate teams, Vancouver Canucks scout Thomas Gradin commented, "They're good enough to play with anyone, but separately their capacity might decrease by 10 or 15 percent." Nevertheless, Henrik and Daniel entered the 1999 draft expecting to be selected by separate teams. However, through a series of transactions, Canucks general manager Brian Burke obtained the second and third overall picks, which he used to select Daniel and Henrik, respectively. Gradin notified them of the Canucks' intentions five minutes before the draft. On July 27, 1999 (a month following the draft), Henrik and Daniel signed three-year contracts with the Canucks. As the contract did not require them to begin playing in Vancouver immediately, they announced on August 12, 1999 12 that they would return to Sweden to play one more season with Modo. During the 1999–2000 season, Henrik led Modo in scoring with 47 points in 50 games, two points ahead of Daniel. The two brothers played on a line with New York Islanders prospect Mattias Weinhandl. Vancouver Canucks (2000-current) 2000–05 The 2000–01 NHL season was Henrik's first for the Canucks. His debut was the team's first game of the campaign on October 5, 2000, a 6–3 loss to the Philadelphia Flyers. With the game, Henrik and Daniel became the fourth pair of twins to have played in the NHL. Three days later, Henrik assisted on Daniel's first career NHL goal in a 5–4 win against the Tampa Bay Lightning. The goal tied the game at 4 with 1:26 left in regulation. On October 17, 2000, in a 5–2 win against the Toronto Maple Leafs on 17 October 2000, Henrik scored his first NHL goal and added an assist on Daniel's second career goal. Henrik tallied 29 points over the course of the campaign (second among team rookies) to Daniel's 34 points. He and Daniel played primarily on the Canucks' third line. Henrik improved to 36 points in his second NHL season; he finished with five goals in his last six games, taking his season total to 16. In the opening game of the 2002 playoffs, Henrik scored the overtime winner against the first-seeded Detroit Red Wings to put the Canucks 1–0 ahead in the series; it was his first NHL playoff goal. Detroit went on to eliminate the Canucks in six games en route to winning the Stanley Cup. During the 2002–03 season, Henrik suffered a sprained left shoulder that forced him out of three games. He had sustained the injury during a game against the Edmonton Oilers on December 14, 2002. He also missed a game on February 23, 2003 because of a hand injury. He played 78 games during 2002-03 and finished the campaign with 39 points. After their third NHL season, Henrik and Daniel were re-signed to one-year, US$1.125 million contracts on July 29, 2003. The Sedins began the 2003–04 season on a line with first-year player Jason King. The trio were named the "Mattress Line" (two twins and a King) and formed the Canucks' second scoring unit until King was re-assigned to the team's minor league affiliate midway through the season. On November 7, 2003, St. Louis Blues forward Doug Weight was suspended four games without pay for a cross-check he delivered to Henrik during a game the previous day. Henrik was not injured. On December 17, 2003, Henrik was a healthy scratch for the first and only time in his NHL career. He was also sidelined for five games in March 2004 due to sore ribs. As of February 24, 2013,these six regular-season games plus the four in the previous season are the only games he has missed in the regular season or play-offs throughout his NHL career of over 1,000 games. Over 76 games, Henrik increased his points total over the previous season to 42. During the off-season, Henrik and Daniel were re-signed to one-year, US$1.25 million contracts on September 10, 2004. During the 2004–05 lockout, Henrik returned to Sweden to play for Modo with Daniel and their Canucks teammate Markus Naslund. During a game against Mora IK on November 20, 2004, Henrik received a slash that required a minor amputation to his left little finger. He finished the season with 36 points in 44 games, third in team scoring behind Peter Forsberg and Mattias Weinhandl. 2005-2010 As NHL play resumed in 2005–06, Henrik returned to the Canucks and scored 75 points, finishing second in team scoring behind Näslund. His breakout season was sparked, in part by the signing of winger Anson Carter who played on the Sedins' line and led the team in goal-scoring. The trio matched the scoring pace of the Canucks' top line of Näslund, Todd Bertuzzi and Brendan Morrison. Vancouver's head coach at the time, Marc Crawford recalled that season as marking the Sedins' ascent as leaders on the team, stating, "by the end of that year, they definitely were our top guys. They had surpassed Naslund and Bertuzzi." During the off-season, Henrik and Daniel re-signed with the Canucks to identical three-year, $10.75 million contracts on June 30, 2006. Despite the team's success with Carter, the Canucks did not re-sign him; he joined the Columbus Blue Jackets the following season. In the 2006–07 NHL season, Henrik established himself as the Canucks' top-line centre. Winger Taylor Pyatt been acquired in a trade from the Buffalo Sabres during the off-season, replaced Carter as the Sedins' linemate and went on to score a career-high 23 goals. For the fifth straight season, Henrik recorded a personal best, with 81 points; he set a new Canucks record for assists in one season with 71, beating the 62 by André Boudrias in 1974–75. On March 25, 2007, Henrik passed Boudrias with a three-assist effort during a 5–4 loss to the Colorado Avalanche. In the opening game of the 2007 playoffs against the Dallas Stars, Henrik scored a game-winning, quadruple-overtime goal to end the sixth longest game in NHL history (and longest in Canucks history) at 138 minutes and six seconds of play. Henrik struggled to produce offensively in his 12 games in the playoffs, however, managing four points as the Canucks were eliminated by the Anaheim Ducks in the second round. Henrik was awarded his first NHL career penalty shot on November 27, 2007, during a game against the Anaheim Ducks. His attempt was stopped by goaltender Jonas Hiller. In 2007–08, Henrik was selected to play for the Western Conference in the 2008 All-Star Game against the East, the first appearance of his career. Henrik recorded two assists. He won his first Cyrus H. McLean Trophy as Vancouver's leading scorer with 76 points. His 61 assists ranked fourth in the league for the second consecutive season. The following season, Henrik scored 22 goals and 82 points, tying for the team lead in points with Daniel. Steve Bernier had been acquired in the 2008 off-season in another trade with the Sabres, and began the season on the top line with the Sedins. Bernier was later removed. On 12 February 2009, head coach Alain Vigneault moved Alexandre Burrows from the third line during a game against the Phoenix Coyotes. After recording 19 points and three game-winning goals in March, Henrik was named the NHL's Second Star of the Month. He added 10 points over 10 games in the 2009 playoffs, helping the Canucks advance to the second round, where they were defeated in six games by the Chicago Blackhawks. Set to become unrestricted free agents on July 1, 2009, Henrik and Daniel began negotiating with the Canucks in the off-season and were reported to have asked for 12-year, $63 million contracts in mid-June. With free agency looming, Canucks general manager Mike Gillis travelled to Sweden to visit the Sedins, where they agreed on identical five-year, $30.5 million contracts on July 1, 2009. On September 30, 2009, Henrik was announced as one of the Canucks' three alternate captains, replacing defenceman Mattias Ohlund who had signed with the Tampa Bay Lightning in the off-season. Four games into the 2009–10 season, Daniel suffered the first major injury of his career, breaking his foot in a game against the Montreal Canadiens. He was sidelined for 18 games, marking the first time in Henrik's career that he played without his brother for an extended period. In Daniel's absence, however, Henrik enjoyed a high-scoring start to the season. On November 14, 2009, he scored his first NHL career hat trick in an 8–2 win against the Colorado Avalanche. Leading up to Daniel's November 22, 2009 return, Henrik scored seven goals in seven games. Henrik continued his pace into December, recording a league-leading 25 points (five goals, 20 assists) in 15 games to be named the NHL's First Star of the Month. The following month, he was named Second Star, having recorded 25 points in 13 games. On January 7, 2010, Henrik moved into top spot in the league scoring race, ahead of San Jose Sharks centre Joe Thornton with a three-assist night against the Phoenix Coyotes. It marked the first time in nearly five years, since Näslund was tied with Robert Lang on February 18, 2004 that a Canucks player held the league lead in scoring. During a 3–1 win against the Calgary Flames on 14 March, Henrik recorded his 416th career assist to pass Trevor Linden as Vancouver's all-time leader. On March 27, 2010, Henrik scored two assists against the San Jose Sharks to become the fourth Canuck in team history to record a 100-point season (after Pavel Bure, Alexander Mogilny and Näslund). He was named Third Star of the Month for March after scoring 24 points in 15 games. Henrik entered the final game of the regular season on April 10, 2010 against the Calgary Flames, one point behind Alexander Ovechkin for the scoring lead. In a pre-game ceremony, Henrik was awarded the Canucks' Cyclone Taylor Trophy, Cyrus H. McLean Trophy and Molson Cup as the team's most valuable player, leading scorer and three-star selection leader, respectively. Henrik then went on to record four assists in a 7–3 win to finish the season with 112 points, passing Ovechkin for the season lead while also breaking Pavel Bure's franchise record of 110 points, set in 1992–93. Ovechkin failed to register a point in his last game the next day, earning Henrik the league scoring title and making him the first Art Ross Trophy winner in Canucks history. With a league-leading 83 assists, Henrik also surpassed his own team record of 71 assists in one season. In the subsequent 2010 playoffs, he added 14 points in 12 games. Henrik scored the winning goal in game four against the Los Angeles Kings with under three minutes to go in regulation to tie the series at two games each. The Canucks went on to eliminate the Kings in six games before being ousted by the Blackhawks the following round for the second consecutive year. On May 19, 2010, The Sporting News named Henrik their 2009–10 "Player of the Year." He received 108 first-place votes out of the 353 NHL players, coaches and executives polled. Ovechkin received 86 first-place votes while Sidney Crosby received 72 first-place votes. Henrik was also voted by his countrymen in the league to receive the Viking Award as the NHL's best Swedish player. At the NHL Awards Show the following month on 23 June, Henrik, Ovechkin and Crosby were up for both the Hart Memorial Trophy, awarded to the player deemed by the media to be the most valuable to his team, and the Ted Lindsay Award, given to the best player as voted by the NHL Players Association. After losing the Ted Lindsay Award to Ovechkin, Henrik was awarded the Hart, becoming the first Canuck and second Swedish player (after Peter Forsberg in 2003) to win the trophy. Henrik garnered 894 voting points, compared to Ovechkin's 834 and Crosby's 729. Henrik admitted afterwards to feeling like the underdog going into the awards ceremony, noting "and Crosby are the faces of the sport ... to be standing next to them as the old guy, it's a strange feeling." Daniel was additionally named to the NHL First All-Star Team; at the same time, twin Daniel was named to the NHL Second All-Star Team. It marked the first time since Phil and Tony Esposito in 1973–74 that two brothers were named post-season NHL All-Stars. They were also chosen to appear together on the cover of EA Sports' European version of the NHL 11 video game. 2010-current On October 9, 2010, Henrik was named the Canucks' 13th captain in team history during a pre-game ceremony celebrating the start of the team's 40th season. He succeeded Roberto Luongo, who had stepped down as team captain the previous month. Early in the 2010–11 season, he scored his first penalty shot goal on his second NHL career attempt on November 1, 2010. Playing the New Jersey Devils, he scored on a backhand deke against goaltender Martin Brodeur. Midway through the campaign, he was chosen to his second career NHL All-Star Game. He played on Team Lidstrom opposite Daniel and Ryan Kesler on Team Staal. Representing the Canucks alongside Daniel and Kesler, Henrik helped his squad to an 11–10 win, recording two assists. Finishing the season with 19 goals and a league-leading 75 assists over 82 games, he ranked fourth in the league point-scoring with 94; Daniel, Martin St. Louis of the Tampa Bay Lightning and Corey Perry of the Anaheim Ducks finished ahead of him. With Daniel winning the league scoring title, the two became the first brothers to win the Art Ross Trophy in consecutive years. (Chicago Blackhawks forwards Doug and Max Bentley also won separate scoring titles, but had achieved the feat three years apart in 1943 and 1946, respectively.) As the Canucks established a team record 54 wins and 117 points, they won their first Presidents' Trophy as the team with the best regular season record. Entering the 2011 playoffs as the first seed in the West, the Canucks eliminated the Blackhawks and the Nashville Predators in seven and six games, respectively. In the third round against the San Jose Sharks, Henrik established a single-game Canucks playoff record with four assists in Game 4, leading the Canucks to a 4–2 win. His first three assists helped the Canucks set another team record for the fastest three goals scored in a playoff game; all three were registered on 5-on-3 powerplays in a span of one minute and fifty-five seconds. With his third assist of the game, Henrik set another team record with his 16th assist of the 2011 playoffs, surpassing Pavel Bure's mark set in 1994. With San Jose facing elmination the following game, Henrik recorded two more assists for his 11th and 12th points in the series, tying Bure for most in a single round by a Canucks player. Vancouver won the game 3–2 in double-overtime to advance to the Stanley Cup Finals. Playing the Boston Bruins, the Canucks won the first two games of the series, but went on to lose four-games-to-three. Henrik finished the post-season with 3 goals and 22 points over 25 games, ranking second in league scoring behind Bruins centre David Krejci. It was revealed following their defeat that Henrik had been playing a large portion of the playoffs with a back injury. A week after Vancouver's Game 7 loss, Henrik was on hand at the NHL Awards Ceremony in Las Vegas, having been nominated along with Daniel for the NHL Foundation Player Award for their charitable work. They lost the award to Los Angeles Kings captain Dustin Brown. For his regular season efforts, Henrik was named to the NHL First All-Star Team for a second consecutive year, alongside Daniel, who earned the distinction for the first time. Returning to Sweden in the off-season, Henrik and Daniel were co-recipients of the Victoria Stipendium, as the country's athletes of the year. They became the third and fourth ice hockey players to receive the award, after Stefan Persson in 1980 and Peter Forsberg in 1994. Henrik and Daniel were presented the award, commemorated with glass plates, on July 14, 2011, in the city of Borgholm. Playing in the 2011–12 season opener, Henrik dressed for his 500th consecutive NHL regular season game, having not missed a contest since returning from a rib injury on March 21, 2004. Almost three months later, he surpassed Brendan Morrison's Canucks record of 534 consecutive games played in a 5–2 win against the Edmonton Oilers on December 26, 2011. The previous game (in which he tied the record) was played against Morrison's Calgary Flames. At the end of the month, Henrik was named the NHL's Third Star for December, having recorded 22 points (2 goals and 20 assists) over 15 games (a league-high total for the month). At the mid-season mark, Henrik was named to his third NHL All-Star Game in January 2012. He was one of four players representing the Canucks, including Daniel, Alex Edler and Cody Hodgson, who was named as a rookie. With the exception of Hodgson, all the Canucks All-Stars were selected to Team Alfredsson. Henrik went on to record a goal and two assists in a 12–9 loss to Team Chara. Shortly after the All-Star break, Henrik injured his foot while blocking a shot from Predators defenceman Kevin Klein on February 7th. He briefly left the game and while a subsequent CT scan revealed no fracture, he remained questionable for the following contest before eventually playing through the ailment. Later that month, Henrik began a streak that saw him go eight games without a point for the first time since the 2003–04 season. Near the end of the regular season, Daniel sustained a concussion during a game against the Blackhawks, forcing Henrik to play without his brother for the final nine contests of the campaign. During that span, he recorded 11 points, leading the Canucks to 8 wins and 1 loss. The season-ending streak helped the Canucks to their second consecutive Presidents' Trophy, clinching the championship on the last game of the campaign, a 3–0 win against the Edmonton Oilers. During the contest, Henrik broke a 22-game goalless streak with the game-winner. With 67 assists, he led the league for a third consecutive season, becoming the fifth player in league history to do so after Joe Thornton (2005–08), Wayne Gretzky (1979–92), Bobby Orr (1969–72) and Stan Mikita (1964–67). Even though his points total dropped to 81, which ranked ninth in the NHL, Henrik led the Canucks in scoring and was voted the team MVP. The Canucks entered the 2012 playoffs against the eight seeded Los Angeles Kings. With Daniel out with a concussion Vancouver lost the first two games. In the third game Henrik received a hard hit from Kings' forward Dustin Brown. Henrik had to be helped onto the bench following the hit and went to the locker room for six minutes. Despite returning to the game the Canucks lost 1–0. With Daniel back in the lineup for Game 4, Henrik registered a goal and an assist in a 3–1 Canucks' victory. Facing elimination in Game 5, Henrik scored a power play goal late in the first period to give Vancouver the early lead. The Canucks were unable to add another goal and eventually lost 2–1 in overtime. Henrik finished the playoffs with 2 goals and 5 points to lead the team in scoring. During the lockout shortened 2012–13 season Henrik passed Naslund as the franchise's all-time leading scorer with 757 points. After scoring the record setting point, Henrik was given a standing ovation that carried on as play continued. After three minutes the play stopped and he saluted the crowd. During a commercial break the Canucks ran a tribute video for the accomplishment, featuring congratulations from Näslund and Linden, the third leading scorer in team history. In the final game of the season Vigneault wanted to rest his regulars for the playoffs. Though he played Henrik, but just for only 22 seconds, furthermore he left the bench after his one shift. The move was criticized as a "cheap" way of keeping his ironman streak intact. For his part Henrik told Vigneault that "he would be okay with sitting out the game" and to him the streak is just "a number in the paper". Vigneault responded by telling Sedin that "he's not going to be the one that breaks the streak" and he gave him the choice to remain on the bench or return to the locker room. He felt remaining on the bench would have been a further distraction and chose to leave. Henrik finished the season with 11 goals and 45 points in 48 games. Through the end of the 2012–13 season Henrik trails only Blues defenceman Jay Bouwmeester among active NHL ironman streak. He has played in six more consecutive regular season games than Henrik's 629. Career Statistics International Statistics NHL All-Star Games Statistics Awards & Achievements Sweden International NHL Vancouver Canucks International Play }} Henrik played for the first time in North America with Sweden's national under-17 team at the 1997 World U17 Hockey Challenge, held in Alberta. Recording 20 points (12 goals and 8 assists) over 6 games, he helped Sweden to a silver medal. After going undefeated in five contests, they were defeated in the gold medal game by Team Ontario 6–2. Henrik competed for Sweden at the 1997 European Junior Championships, recording three goals and seven points over six games. He joined Sweden for the 1998 European Junior Championships, the final game of which required Sweden to beat Russia by four goals to surpass Finland in goal differential and win the gold medal. Henrik recorded a goal and an assist against Russia as Sweden won 5–1. In his NHL draft year, Henrik competed for Sweden at the 1999 World Junior Championships in Winnipeg, Manitoba. He recorded nine points in six games, fifth in tournament scoring and second in team scoring to brother Daniel, as Sweden failed to win a medal. Later that year, Henrik made his international debut for the Swedish national men's team at the 1999 World Championships in Norway. He scored no points in eight games as Sweden won the bronze medal. In 2000, Henrik once again competed in both the World Junior and Senior Championships. At the junior tournament in Sweden, Henrik led the tournament with 13 points in seven games, but Sweden did not earn a medal. At the World Championships, Henrik recorded five points as Sweden again failed to medal. Following his rookie season with the Vancouver Canucks, Henrik made his third World Championships appearance, in 2001 in Germany. He earned his second bronze medal in three years as Sweden defeated the United States 3–2 in the bronze medal game. Henrik made a fourth tournament appearance at the 2005 World Championships in Austria. Sweden missed out on the bronze medal, losing to Russia 6–3. He had a goal and an assist in a losing effort during the bronze medal game. He finished the tournament with two goals and six points in nine games. On December 22, 2005, Henrik was named to the Swedish Olympic team for the 2006 Winter Olympics in Turin, Italy. He joined Daniel, Markus Näslund and Mattias Öhlund as one of four Canucks on the squad. Competing in his first Olympics, Henrik contributed four points as Sweden won a gold medal, defeating Finland 3–2 in the final. Four years later, he was once again named to the Swedish Olympic team for the 2010 Winter Games in Vancouver. Unlike the previous Olympics, Henrik went into the 2010 tournament as one of Sweden's key players: at the time of the roster announcement on December 27, 2009, he led all Swedish players in NHL scoring. Sweden failed to defend their gold medal from Turin, however, losing to Slovakia in the quarter final. Henrik had two assists in four games. Career Transactions *June 26, 1999: Drafted by the Vancouver Canucks in the first round, third overall, in the 1999 NHL Entry Draft *July 27, 1999: Signed with the Canucks to a three-year contract. *July 29, 2003: Re-signed with the Canucks to a one-year, $1.125 million contract. *September 10, 2004: Re-signed with the Canucks to a one-year contract. *June 30, 2006: Re-signed with the Canucks to a three-year, $10.75 million contract. *July 1, 2009: Re-signed with the Canucks to a five-year, $30.5 million contract. *November 1, 2013: Re-signed with the Canucks to a four-year, $28 million contract. Personal Life Henrik was born six minutes before his identical twin brother, Daniel. The pair have two older brothers named Stefan and Peter. The twins' father Tommy, is a school vice principal who played for Modo Hockey in the 1960s. Their mother Tora, is a nurse. Henrik began playing organized hockey with Daniel when they were eight years old. The twins did not regularly play on the same line until Daniel switched from the center to the wing at the age of 14. Henrik and Daniel attended high school at Nolaskolan Gymnasium in Sweden while playing professionally for Modo Hockey. Henrik is married to Johanna Sedin. They have two sons: Valter (born in 2006) and Harry (born on May 12, 2010). They live together in the city's Yaletown neighbourhood and return to Sweden during the off-season. In March of 2010, Henrik and Johanna made a joint $1.5 million donation, with Daniel and his wife Marinette, to the BC Children's Hospital's $200-million project for a new building. The two families requested that it be put towards a pediatric intensive-care unit and a diagnostic imaging area. Henrik commented that it was something he and his wife had wanted to do since Valter was born. Henrik and Daniel are also devoted harness racing fans and race horse owners. Their most successful trotter so far is the 2013 Elitloppet winner Nahar. Category:1980 births Category:Art Ross Trophy winners Category:Hart Memorial Trophy winners Category:Ice hockey players at the 2006 Winter Olympics Category:Ice hockey players at the 2010 Winter Olympics Category:Modo Hockey players Category:National Hockey League All-Stars Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:National Hockey League players with 100 point seasons Category:Olympic gold medalists for Sweden Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Sweden Category:Swedish ice hockey players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Vancouver Canucks draft picks Category:Winter Olympics medalists